The Dominance Game
by 18 years of Blue
Summary: Taylor Grey is a fierce she wolf who has just moved her pack into La Push territory not knowing that it's already occupied. Two alphas in close proximity is already enough to ensue drama, but throw in two imprints, an issue of birthrights and a pack that's more animal than human and all hell breaks loose. M for language and eventual lemons. Embry/OC
1. Let The Games Begin

**Disclaimer** (the ONLY one I'm going to do.): Unfortunately I am not Stephanie Meyer and do not own Twilight or any of her characters. If I _did_ own Twilight it would be all about the wolf pack because I mean... come on. Some of these characters are mine, not many, but still.

* * *

 **Chapter one**

 **Let The Games Begin**

"Let the games begin!" - Susan Collins

* * *

They were finally there, but something felt... off. Her boys were sprawled through the truck sporadically, their large bodies taking up more space than necessary. David sat directly behind her position at the wheel, his knees digging into the back of her seat with one of his arms hanging out the window. Jaden sat next to her with his seat pushed so far back that he was practically in Max's lap. Max was facing David, using the door as a backrest, and his long legs were draped over the other boy's lap. None of them looked very comfortable, but they all managed to sleep semi soundly in the cramped space. It was safe to say that the boys in the car wasn't why she felt... wrong?

She cranked her window down and sniffed. Everything out here smelled fine, like grass and rain and dirt. She tilted her head and shifted her body closer to the car door. She heard nothing other than the rudimentary sounds of nature; birds chirping, drops of rain hitting the forest floor, woodland creatures scurrying about. She listened harder and- there he was. A few yards within the tree line she heard a soft whining noise. Evan was out there keeping pace with the car and he wanted to know what was up with her. She took a chance and allowed her eyes to leave the empty road to look at the forest. Her tired eyes narrowed in concentration, but it didn't take long before she found him. The car was moving at 45 miles per hour, but the speed wasn't taxing on the boy. It was more like a jog to him. He whined again as if to ask, "What's wrong?" She sighed and shook her head before dragging them back to the road in front of her.

"Nothing I guess," She said quietly knowing he could hear her and not wanting to wake the other boys. "Something just doesn't feel right. We're about to enter the town, turn back and hop into the car."

He grunted his response and did as he was told while she pulled over. As soon as the car stopped moving the three sleeping giants' heads snapped up.

"What's happening?"

"Why are we stopping?"

"Are we about to eat?"

Evan chuckled at his brother's questions as he opened the passenger side door. "We're almost there, crawl in the back Jaden. I've got to ride into town with you all."

Jaden grumbled unhappily about needing a bigger truck, but forced himself in the back seat between Max and David.

"Now what were you saying about something not feeling right?"

"It's not that it doesn't feel right or wrong. It's the fact that there's a feeling at all that is bothering me. It's not good or bad. If it was bad I wouldn't take ya'll into town and if it was good I wouldn't have said anything. I just think she's trying to tell me that something is going to happen. Usually she's pretty straight forward and just talks to me. I don't know why she's being so damn cryptic now."

"Maybe she doesn't want you freaking out," Evan responded with a shrug. Taylor and her other half were an anomaly to him. He didn't know if it was because they were both girls or if it was because they were both so damn stubborn. Either way he never questioned either one of their instincts. "I suggest we all just be on the look out for anything suspicious."

Taylor nodded in agreement as she pulled into the driveway of their new home. It would be the first time that all of them lived together under the same roof and it she was beyond excited. She loved her boys more than anything and to be with them so often would be amazing. She popped the trunk and walked into the house, leaving the bags for the boys. This was the first time they would be seeing the two story house and she was looking forward to issuing rooms and responsibilities. She heard them lugging in the last of their things by the time she finished examining the house.

"There are four fully furnished bedrooms and five of us. Max and Jaden you both will be sharing the biggest bedroom, we'll go replace the full sized bed with two twins tomorrow. My room is the on this first floor right next to the bathroom. Evan you can pick whichever room you want out of the remaining two and David you've got whatever's left. Take your stuff to your rooms and meet me in the backyard in ten minutes please."

All the boys gave her obedient nods without complaint and went to go check out their rooms. Taylor grabbed her two duffle bags of clothes and retreated to her own bedroom. She threw fist full of clothes into random drawers with no type of order. It took her less than two minutes to unpack so she jumped in the shower for exactly three minutes. She had forgotten to bring a towel into the bathroom, but she didn't really need one. She walked from the bathroom to her room in the nude- it wasn't anything that all the boys hadn't seen before. She ran her fingers through her short hair and didn't bother brushing it before throwing on a pair of panties. blue jean short shorts and a tight, wife beater tank top. She figured there would be no turning for her today and that shorts wouldn't be a hindrance.

By the time she was done freshening up she had three minutes to spare so she grabbed her rarely used purse and got out a small, battered notebook. After fishing out a pen she made her way to the backyard to see that David was already there. It wasn't a surprise that he was there before anyone else, that was just the kind of person David was. Steadfast and dependable. He was sitting cross-legged on the ground and Taylor smiled as she plopped herself on his lap. He too had changed his clothes and she basked in the scent of his unperfumed laundry detergent and his natural smell. To her, David smelled better than any of the other boys and it was something he took pride in.

Evan came out about thirty seconds after her in nothing but the shorts he had tied around his ankle while he ran. He lied on his back and put his head in Taylor's lap.

"Where are the pups?" He asked just as they came barreling out of the back door.

"We're here and perfectly on time unlike you freaks who showed up like two days early," Max said as he plopped onto the ground next to Evan. Jaden draped himself across Evan and Max's legs. He was face up and his big hands rubbed his stomach dramatically.

"Let's get this show on the road. I'm practically starving."

"Ok now that the gangs all here, we need to delegate chores." The youngest boys groaned, but stopped after a grunt from David. Taylor patted his cheek as a thank you before continuing. "As I was saying, chores. Evan, David and I will hunt for our protein. There must be a lot of game in this area because of all the woods. Jaden and Max you both will be in charge of getting the vegetables and stuff. You can either scout for it or go to the grocery store and buy them, I don't care either way. We'll all take turns cooking, except for you Max- no one wants to eat your cooking. I'll get a wall calendar and Evan and I will set up a schedule once a month for who'll be cooking and cleaning what. David and I will scout the land sometime this week and set up patrol routes and then there should be a schedule up next week for that. Am I missing something?"

"School?" Jaden asked.

"Ah yes, this is a pretty small town so I think people will notice if you don't go. That means that I'll have to go register you and Max and that's going to be hard for you Jaden because I'm not your legal guardian or anything. David do you think you can draw up some fake paperwork for him?"

"Yes, but it would be easier if he just called his parents."

Jaden growled and David raised a challenging eyebrow at the younger male. Taylor sighed, there wasn't a day that passed that the two of them didn't argue about this. "We all know he's not going to call them-"

"Why should I?! They kicked _me_ out!" He yelled at her. He didn't mean for it to be there, but there was a slight growl in his words. All the other boys froze in place and Jaden almost looked sick from the glare that Taylor gave him. If he was in his other form his body would be completely flattened to the ground and his ears would be tucked down low. He whimpered and tilted his head to expose his throat to her. "I'm sorry," Jaden whispered.

She grabbed him by the ruff of his neck and shook him a little, her eyes flickering gold for a small moment before they returned to their original brown. "We know you're still hurt by your parents disowning you, but we're your family now. You need to stop picking fights with us over something that none of us can control. You _will_ call your parents and ask very politely for your paper work to be mailed to us. Do you understand?"

He nodded his head and like that a switch was flip. She went from gripping his neck to rubbing it gently. She had psychically asserted her dominance and Jaden accepted it without challenge. All the boys around her visibly relaxed. "Very good. Now Max we can get you started right away because you're emancipated, do you want to wait for Jaden? It should only be a week or so."

Max nodded, not daring to say anything for fear that the girl still might not be her usually easy going self. Everyone in their group knew that when Taylor's eyes were gold there was no hope for any of them. Her wolf, whom they had semi jokingly called Killer, was vicious and unforgiving. Despite Taylor being the smallest among them all she was the one in charge. Even Evan, who was the biggest and Beta, knew better than to test her too much.

"Alright. I think that wraps this brief pack meeting up," Taylor said cheerfully. "We passed a diner on our way in. Who's hungry?"

...

It was an ordinary Saturday in which a majority of the La Push pack spent their lunch hour at Sue's diner. With the exceptions of Paul and Sam who were out running patrol and Jacob Black, who had moved with the Cullens, all of the wolves were present. There were no imprints and the only female allowed was Leah. This was pack bonding after all and like it or not, she was pack.

They happily munched on food as they teased each other mercilessly. Some playful shoves, soft punches, innocent hair pulling, gentle mocking. It wasn't hard to see that they all cared deeply for each other despite the seemingly rough display of their affection. Watching them was like watching a rather large group of young siblings unless something caused them to be alert.

An unfamiliar pack of wolves walking into their diner was enough to cause them to be alert.

It was like a switch had been flipped. In an instant the La Push wolves went from playful teens to skilled hunters. The once carefree group was now rigid with tension. With stiff backs and watchful eyes they studied the strangers. The first to enter was a girl. She was an Amazon by human standards with long shapely legs, smooth red-brown skin, a lean, but strong build and wild, short, dark hair. She was a tad bit shorter than Leah, but all the more feral. A mammoth of a male followed behind her, probably the alpha. He was so big and tall that he could have swallowed the girl up. In spite of his size he moved with the grace of a skilled dancer, the La Push wolves couldn't even hear the sound of his feet hitting the floor. The next male to enter was about the same size of the average werewolf and there was nothing particularly special about him. His face bore no expression and his movements were oddly stiff and controlled- as if he thought out every move before he made it. Bringing up their flank was two obviously young wolves. They laughed too loudly and shoved at each other as they tumbled into the door. Their was a reckless and restlessness about them that made their group just a little bit less intimidating.

It only took her a short moment to realize that she was being watched. She whipped her head in the direction of the La Push pack so quickly that it was almost frightening. One second she was oblivious and then the next she was completely aware of everything around her. It didn't take long for her wolves, even the pups, to catch on. Just like that there was a stare down in Sue's diner. Her head was tilted to the side and she blinked slowly as she watched them. A small, predatory smile tugged at the corner of her lips as she arched an amused eyebrow.

Her gaze slowly slid across their table, making sure to look each and every wolf in their eyes. When she reached the end of the line her eyes narrowed at one man in particular. He held her gaze for a long while before he fidgeted and looked away. He did not look far enough that her pleased smirk was lost to him. The tension in her body left her and for the first time since walking into the diner she looked human. Gone was the animalistic quality to her movements. She sashayed her way to the table of her choosing like any normal girl with a group of boys following her diligently would.

Embry Call wasn't exactly sure what was happening. He didn't know who this mysterious girl was or why these wolves were in La Push. He didn't know how he and his pack should act around these strangers. What he did know was that he had just imprinted on the savage like woman.

And he also knew that he had lost the first round of whatever game she was playing.

* * *

 **My Corner: This is gonna be loads different than You Cant Fix Me plot and character wise. For starters this is a pack fic and by that I mean there will be lots of interaction with the pack because honestly I love them and it's ridiculous. Characters will be mostly cannon. I know where the plot is taking me and what I want to write, but I don't know how long this will take. Updates will be random as I write so they can be anywhere from one day to two weeks. I'll try not to let more than three weeks pass before I update. Chapters can vary from short to long. Shorter chapters will probably have quicker updates than the longer ones. I count this one as a short chapter because it's only 2,515 words of story. This is unbeta-ed for now. I might get one if I need to.**

 **One of the MAJOR themes in this story (if my not so subtle hints didn't register) is DOMINANCE. There won't be any pain games or anything, but it's simply in Taylor's nature to be dominant. Taylor and her pack are way more intune with their wolves than the La Push pack so they'll be different. Less human, but not inhumane I don't think.**

 **There will be qoutes at the beginning of each chapter so if any of you want to be sweethearts please throw some my way about; dominance, love, strong women, shy boys and games.**

 **FINALLY thank you so much for your consideration and interest in reading this. I'm very much so looking forward to writing it. and I PROMISE notes won't always be this long. I _promise_. - Bre**

 **questions confusion comments concerns?**


	2. To Be Angry

**Nobody has reviewed yet, but someone did favorite and follow. I saw a few people expressed interest in this through my stats or whatever so I'm posting anyway because I know somebody's out there reading this and for that I say thank you. Hugs for you.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

 **To Be Angry**

"To be angry is to revenge the faults of others on ourselves." - Alexander Pope

* * *

Taylor's wolf was absolutely certain that she had made the right choice in picking their mate. Taylor was... not so sure.

It was true that he was a handsome man. His hair was dark brown and cropped a bit longer than his friends, barely curling at the ends and not reaching past his ears. In the front it was swooped to the left with a messy bang that was almost the length of his forehead. His eyebrows were thick and masculine over deep brown eyes framed by long, feathery lashes. His cheekbones were high in that Native American way, his jawline strong like a man's should be. His nose was straight and narrow. His lips were a shade darker that dusty rose. His skin a few shades lighter than the others.

His face was very pretty, but his body (from what Taylor could see) was all masculine. From Embry's sitting position Taylor couldn't see his legs, but she got a good look at his torso. He was wearing a sleeveless shirt that could easily be counted as a second skin. It molded to his body and put on display every cut of every muscle on his chest. His arms were long and sinewy, packed with lean muscles. She could see them flex and coil every time he reached across the table to grab a condiment or his glass. Taylor could see the seemingly effortless ability he possessed in controlling his strength. She knew he had the capability to shatter the glass salt shaker with a simple pinch of his thumb and forefinger. Everything about his body screamed power. Strength. Dominance. _Control_.

Still, even with all that, he seemed shy… almost unsure of himself. He joked around with his pack, but he was slow to hassle them. He didn't return the friendly shoves or elbow any of the boys with suggestive winks towards attractive girls. When the waiter came to refill his drink he didn't look her in the eye and Taylor could swear his cheeks flushed just a little bit. He twitched nervously more often than not- biting his nails, pulling at his ear, awkwardly shifting in his seat. His wide shoulders were hunched in as if he was impossibly trying to make himself small. It was clear to Taylor that he was a boy in a man's body that lacked any kind of confidence.

Taylor had more confidence in her pinky toe than he did in his whole body and that simply would not do.

From the corners of her eyes she could see other girls ogling what belonged to her and that she would not stand for that. The only thing that kept her from claiming him right then and there in the diner or challenging every available woman within a ten mile radius was the fact that he was seemingly oblivious to their attention. And hers. She had been watching him ever since she sat down at the head of her table with Evan at her right and David at her left. She had the perfect view of every visible door in the dining area and of the pack across the room. He had to know she was watching him, it was impossible not to, but still he avoided her gaze. Taylor came to the conclusion that it could be one of several reasons. One being that he was too shy to acknowledge her again. Another was that he was a poor loser and was too proud to make eye contact again. The last was that he was simply uninterested in her. She didn't know how to feel about either one of those options.

As an alpha Taylor needed a mate who was strong and domineering. Obviously he wouldn't dominate her, but he did need the respect of her pack if he was going to be an acceptable alpha mate. Because her wolf had already chosen, and Taylor had learned quickly that there was no changing Killer's mind, she settled on worrying about her mate later. He wasn't the only wolf to peak her interest.

…

Leah did not like how the she wolf watched her. It wasn't the stranger's eyes on her that made her anxious. It was the nerve the other girl had, she made no attempts at hiding her assessments and Leah was not pleased by her boldness. Leah was bigger, probably older, and she doubted there was a creature alive faster than her. This other female should be _cowering_ in fear of Leah and her pack- not smirking as if watching inept children trying to impress her.

And so because of that Leah felt anger.

Anger was not an unfamiliar emotion to the she wolf, in fact it was one of the only things she felt in so long. Most of her adult had been filled with so much anger and now it was easy to slip into. But she also felt… relieved.

It had been four years since she phased and all this time she thought she was an anomaly. She thought she was alone. Now, not even fifteen yards away, sat a girl that was just like her. A lone female wolf in a pack of big, stupid men. How had the girl fared? She obviously held her own amongst the boys, but was she bitter? Sad? Depressed? Was she living life through a blinding rage so thick that it would haze the girl's vision? Or maybe she adapted to this life as well as Seth had. Maybe she was happy, ecstatic even, to be apart of the supernatural world. Was she here with her parents? Her father? Maybe the other she wolf had been responsible for her own father's death as well. Though Leah highly doubted that.

Maybe she would get all the answers to her questions if Sam allowed this new pack to stay.

 _Sigh_. Sam- No not that.

 **Growl**. _Sam_. Much better. Leah refused to let him cloud her mind like she did all those years ago. Back when she was happy. When she didn't have to worry about protecting her little brother from monsters, only bullies. When her father was always there to give her awkward, but loving hugs that she always begrudgingly accepted. Back when she had a best friend whose ties to her were blood thick. Back when Sam loved her as much as she still loved him.

 _ **No**_. Not that. Leah hated Sam- that was all she could afford to feel for him now. Not only because he had imprinted on her _cousin_ , but because there were eight guys in her head, reading her thoughts, almost all of the time. And one of those guys was Sam.

She knew (she just fucking _new_ ) that if she could get away from Sam, if she could not be surrounded by him every second of every day, that she would get over him. If she didn't have to feel him tickling the back of her skull in the way that only her alpha could. If she didn't have to hear him split his thoughts between pack, new memories of her cousin, and old memories of her. If he didn't cruelly keep her tethered to him with involuntary whispers in his mind of how much he loved her. It was too fucking bad that his love apparently wasn't strong enough.

God, she hated him with such a righteous fury that it almost blinded her on occasions. She wanted to slowly tear him to shreds with the sharp tips of her fangs and claws. She wanted to watch him bleed out on the forest floor in that same spot that he ripped her heart out and maybe if she watched him wallow in misery then she could finally go back to the girl she was, or at least someone like her. If she watched his blood flow out of him then maybe her anger would leave her and mix with crimson puddle that pooled at her feet.

She felt a tug at her scalp. She turned to her left to find Seth whistling quietly and looking up at the diner's ceiling as if he did not just pull his sister's hair. She rolled her eyes, but inside she was smiling. The little brat always seemed to know when she needed to be distracted from her thoughts so she thanked him with a swift kick in the shin.

"Ouch Leels," He complained with a smile. He had done his job as little brother and had gotten rid of that sad look on his sister's face, but Leah was too proud to accept it as courtesy. So he hid his brotherly duty under a layer of brotherly teasing.

It wasn't long after she was pulled out of her thoughts that everyone finished eating. They all paid for their food (at half price of course because Sue was Leah's mother and a member of the council after all) and walked into the woods. Leah stood behind a tree as she pulled off her simple sundress and flip flops so that the boys wouldn't see her nude before using a coil to secure the clothes to her upper thigh. She felt the wracking tremors of her body and saw the air shimmer magically around her while she phased into an unnatural, but beautiful beast. The she wolf shook out her fine coat of gray fur before joining her pack.

If there was one place Leah hated, it was the pack mind.

There was a constant buzz of activity. There was peace for no one unless you miraculously found that you were the only one phased and that _never_ happened. There was always someone patrolling, or someone stretching their legs, or someone using their faster form to get from point A to point B. Having one other person in your head was bad enough, but when it was like this. When every single member of the pack has phased, it was nightmarous. There was a running stream of thought coming from every individual, some thoughts voluntary. Most involuntary. Of all the wolves only Sam and Jacob had been able to keep most of their thoughts to themselves. It must have been an alpha thing, but even they were known to slip every now and then. Leah both hated and loved when Sam's thoughts of her would slide through his tightly wound mental vault. It was equally heavenly and torturous for her hollow heart.

 _Are they being mean to her? Is she being mean to them? (A quick flickering image of smooth cooper skin underneath his large hands. The phantom feeling of sharp, human teeth biting into his fragile, human skin because he had laughed at her over something stupid.) LeeLee can be mean when she wants to._

That was her. That was all about her.

 _Mmm. That turkey sandwich was good._

 _I wonder if my mom will give me back my Xbox tonight if I promise to- oh hey look at that cool bird._

 _Rock, rock, rock, rock, tree. Tree, tree, tree- what's that? Nothing. Bird, rock, rock, rabbit, rock. I'm so bored, nothing happens here since the leech lover moved._

 _Is Claire really going to make me dress up for another tea party. Damn puppy dog eyes. She's so cute._

 _Fucking imprinting,_ Leah thought.

 _What's Connie up to tonight?_

 _So tired. So sleepy. Want my bed._

 _Is Emily asleep, what is she doing right now?_

 _Fucking. Imprinting._

 _Sam_ , Jared called mentally after gathering his bearings from the overload of thoughts. _You will never guess what happened._

The rest of the pack attempted to quiet their inner voices as their beta relayed the news to their alpha. He got the story out with little to no interruption from the rest of the pack because as Second, it was Jared's duty to inform Sam. Still it was hard not to pitch in every now in then when he forgot a seemingly important point.

 _Don't forget to mention how huge that one guy was_ , Quil reminded Jared.

 _And how snarky that girl seemed_ , Brady added.

Sam listened as diligently as ever before calling a pack meeting at Emily's. They all made their way to Leah's cousin/sometimes-arch-enemy/ex-best friend's house. She broke formation and ran faster than the others so she could get a good seat as far away from Sam as possible. Her paws hit the rain softened earth so quickly and quietly that she could have been flying, but all too soon it was over. She was in Emily's backyard and yanking on her stupid sundress. Leah barged through the front door as rudely as possible and bypassed Emily, who was making her wait out of the kitchen, without saying a word to the girl. Sam and Paul were already there and sitting on opposite ends of Emily's large sectional so Leah choose to stand against the wall on the far side of the room. Emily handed Paul a plate of sandwiches and sat on Sam's lap.

 _Bitch_ , Leah thought. Sam glared at her as the others made their way into the room as if he could have heard her thoughts while they both were in human form. Who knows, maybe he could and wasn't telling any of them. He had always been the type to play his cards close to his chest. The wolves all piled in while Sam and Paul debated if there should be someone running patrol. Eventually it was decided that everyone needed to be present for the meeting and it started well, really it did, until all hell broke loose. The house was firmly divided into three groups.

Sam, Jared, Quil and Paul all thought that it would be best to exile the other pack. In La Push there were already nine fully able wolves that could protect the lands _without_ the help of the outsiders. They had done so easily in the past with less members. Besides, they didn't know these strangers. What if they were dangerous to the people of La Push? What if they were dangerous to the imprints? It was better to act now than wait and find out.

Seth, Brady, Leah and Embry were in favor of keeping them around for different reasons. Seth wanted to get to know the new wolves, he thought that they might be able to learn something from them. And yeah, they were all keeping up patrols, but wouldn't it be much easier with more people. That way everyone would have more opportunities to work, sleep, or study. Brady was all for extra hours of sleep and if he could miss less classes then maybe next year he could make up all those courses he failed and graduate on time. He could picture the proud smiles on his parent's faces as he daydreamed about walking across the stage and collecting his diploma. Leah, well Leah was on any team that Sam wasn't on, but honestly, they had a _she wolf_. She knew that she hadn't exactly been nice to any of them, but still. Why would they deny her the opportunity of getting to understand herself better? And if the other woman knew as little as Leah… then hell, they could work it out together. Embry was keeping his reasons to himself so that only left Collin.

Collin was absolutely undecided. He was the lowest ranking wolf in the entire pack and no one ever asked his opinion on anything. He was usually able to coast through these pack meetings by sitting on the floor near Quil's or Embry's legs while eating potato chips and whatever it was that Emily was serving. And here he sat on the floor, next to Quil's leg, and every single eye was on him. He swallowed the bits of turkey sandwich down his suddenly dry throat and looked up at all the older, better wolves with wide eyes.

"Well Collin," Sam demanded. It wasn't an order to answer, so Collin didn't feel compelled to do anything but sit there like a fish out of water gaping at his alpha.

"Um…" He said. From across the room he saw Leah bury her head in her hands and he flushed with embarrassment. He looked around hoping that a clue as to what he should say would jump out at him, but all he saw was his best friend throwing him supportive looks of encouragement. So Collin did what he had been doing ever since he was ten years old, he just went along with whatever Brady was doing. "They should um, probably stay because um, school and shit."

He didn't even finish his less than eloquent statement before the yelling began.

"More than half of us want them to stay so unless you're _completely_ full of shit-"

"More than half of you are making the _wrong_ decision." Jared interrupted the screaming girl.

"Well if you were going to disregard whatever we decided on then maybe you shouldn't have asked us to _fucking vote on it_."

"I agree with Leah! This is bull shit, why should I flunk out just because all of you-"

"Fuck off Brady you weren't even-" Paul started.

"What the actual fuck Sam. Tell us, oh wise leader, why the _flying fuck_ you would have us-"

"It just isn't safe LeeLee and I didn't ask anybody to vote for-"

"Don't you dare fucking call me that!" The she wolf yelled.

"Hey, watch who you're talking to bitch." Paul spat.

 **"Everybody quiet."** Sam ordered and just like that you could hear a pin drop in the room.

"This isn't a democracy, it's a dictatorship and I am the alpha of this pack. The decision lies on me and me alone, I only wanted your opinions on the matter and now that I have them I'll make the decision myself." He was on the verge of dismissing them all when he heard Embry's near silent voice. It was hard to tell if he was so quiet because of the alpha order or because he was Embry and that was just what Embry did. He held his tongue and he listened until he felt that he had something so absolutely important to say that he couldn't withhold the information. Because of that trait Sam didn't even question letting the younger man speak.

"What was that Embry?" He asked.

"I said they can't leave," His voice was no louder than a whisper but every wolf in the room couldn't have heard him clearer if he was shouting.

"Why not?" Sam said with a little less patience. Getting information from Call was like pulling teeth.

"Because they're pack now. Or maybe it's the other way around."

"Just say what you mean Embry." Sam ordered while gritting his teeth.

"I mean," His voice dropped a little lower. "I imprinted on the girl."

Across the room Leah smashed a lamp with her bare hands as another wave of yelling swept the room. _Imprinting_. _It was always fucking imprinting._

* * *

 **My Corner: I really liked writing Leah. Also Paul does not imprint on Rachel because that is another story for another time and also it would make the plot a LOT more complicated. I don't know how I would resolve the issue of Rachel, so I'm choosing not to. I know, it's cheating. If by some chance a magic solution comes to me, I'll work her into the story. Don't hold your breath.**

 **And yes, I might have made up the word nightmarous. I'm not sure.**

 **Picture of Taylor up on my profile.**

 **Thanks for reading- Bre**

 **Comments, questions, concerns, confusion?**


	3. Tongue Tied

**Chapter Three**

 **Tongue-Tied**

"If a man is tongue-tied, don't laugh at him, but, rather, feel pity for him, as you would for a man with broken legs." -Abraham Cahan

* * *

Her mate was in distress, but she was busy and he could probably handle whatever it was bothering him. It had been exactly one day since she had seen him and her inner animal was getting antsy.

 _Go to him_. She whispered.

 _Nope_ , Taylor responded while whistling. They both knew that their mate was not in any danger and running to aid him in whatever his endeavor was would only weaken him. Taylor would not always be around to save him as he would not always be around to save her. They had both lasted this long without each other, he could survive whatever was causing him discomfort. Besides, her pack needed her right now.

None of them liked malls, but this was the only place that allowed them to get almost everything they needed in one place. Taylor needed new bedding. Whoever had occupied her room before had long since abandoned it, but their scent still lingered in the rooms and on the covers no matter how often she washed them in unperfumed detergent. Max and Jaden needed new beds completely. She ordered two bed frames that more or less matched the décor of their room's furniture and bought twin sized mattresses. The new furniture would arrive at the house later that day, but the mattresses would be strapped to their truck's roof. David wanted to buy new pots and pans for the kitchen and he needed a good set of knives to butcher their game with. And Evan was somewhere in the mall looking for a job with a very flexible schedule or at the very least one with hours set in stone.

Taylor needed to be with them to make the purchases since she covered most of their expenses right now and hadn't yet transferred banks. So at each counter she was asked to show ID before the stores accepted her bank card. Taylor also needed to be with them because the last time Evan was in a mall alone he had gotten banned for life. The closest mall to La Push was in Port Angeles, after that the next best one was in Seattle. She did not want to have to travel all the way to Seattle to go shopping.

She felt a strange, unfamiliar flittering in her gut like there was a small bat taking flight inside her stomach. A false wave of nervousness washed over her, but she pushed it away and ignored the feelings in her body. They didn't belong to her and she had nothing to do with them. It would do them both very good if her mate would learn to tamper his emotions.

Then she felt a very familiar scraping inside her skull as if someone, or _something_ , was scratching at the inside of her forehead.

 _ **Go to him** **.** _ Her wolf growled, very angry that she could not make her human do the things she wanted it to. Taylor just rolled her eyes and mentally pushed the wolf to the back of her mind. There weren't a lot of things that the two of them disagreed on and there were a few times that the wolf would win arguments, but this was no argument. The human refused to listen to the wolf and was flat out ignoring her. Taylor was pretty sure that she knew what she was doing. It was the wolf's place to choose the mate and it was the human's place to choose how they handled him. Their mate did not need pampering, he needed confidence and to work out his problems on his own. Coddling him would do no one any good.

After completing their shopping at the mall, the pack drove back to La Push and hit up the grocery store before returning home. Killer was more than pleased to see that her mate was sitting on the stoop of their front porch. Taylor was more pleased that the she wolf accompanied him.

…

Embry didn't understand why Sam chose him and Leah to be the peacekeepers. Leah was one of the most volatile wolves in their pack and Embry was less than eloquent with words. He had argued that Seth, who was a smooth talker and generally likeable person, and Quil, who was both peaceable and strong enough to show strength of pack, were way better candidates. The alpha explained that the other pack had shown blatant interest in both Embry and Leah so it was less likely that they would attack either one of them. And that Embry had imprinted on the girl and that in itself was reason enough to send him above anyone else. Also, Leah had kind of volunteered.

Embry knew that Sam was right, but that didn't stop him from dragging his feet all the way from Emily's to the other pack's lair. As they approached the house he could pick up the different scents and he wondered which one was hers as Leah went to knock on the door. Naturally no one answered so, with nothing better to do, the two wolves sat and waited. It was a long time before the others came and Leah managed to get in a good nap while leaning against Embry's shoulder.

Embry was much too nervous to even consider sleep. At first his thoughts were occupied by how his imprint could have possibly perceived him. Did she find him handsome? She must have with how she was watching him in the diner, or was he behaving so strangely that she couldn't keep her eyes off of the one wolf that was so different than the others? Then after a while, as more time passed, his thought pattern shifted. Where the hell _was_ she? What was taking them so long to get home? Had they left?

 _Oh God,_ he thought. _They left last night. They packed up their things and just up and left to get away from us._

He decided that he would wait until noon before he hunted her down because really, he and Leah had only been waiting for maybe two hours. It was a bit stalkerish for him to just… what? Chase down the car of a girl whose name he didn't even know? No, he wasn't going to do that. At least not until noon. Fortunately, he didn't have to resort to that because sometime around 11:30 a little green truck with two mattresses atop it rolled down the street. Embry nudged Leah awake and together they watched the vehicle pull into the driveway.

The group piled out onto the concrete drive, but the La Push wolves only had eyes for the girl.

This was the first time that Embry actually looked at his imprint. The day before he had stared into her dark eyes and measured how dangerous she was, but he didn't look at her like a man looks at a woman. Out here, under the sun, Embry could see that her hair wasn't as nearly as dark as he thought it was. The light reflected off of her choppy brown locks in a beautiful shade of golden red-brown that made it seem like she was wearing a devilish halo. Her skin tone was darker than the La Push wolves' and therefore very dark in comparison to his. While his pigmentation held more red, hers had more brown. He didn't know if that was from genetics or a lot of time in the sun. Her skin seemed smooth and soft, but was not without blemishes.

Her narrow nose was covered in dark brown freckles that made her seem a little less dangerous to him. There were a few splattered across her shoulders and chest from what he could see. Embry thought that they were kind of cute on her, but he wasn't sure how many native girls could pull off the spotted look. Her perfectly feminine cupid's bow shaped lips were a dark shade that he could not name. The other features of her face were all sharp and angular in a way that made her look a little too wild to be completely human.

Looking at her, he couldn't tell if she was an angel or demon. The slow smirk that graced her lips at the sight of them had him leaning towards the latter.

"Hello." She said, voice wonderfully soft and pleasant despite the mischievousness of her smile. Leah nodded her greeting and Embry waved in the dorkiest way he possibly could. "Can we be of any assistance to you on this fine morning?"

Behind her one of the pups snorted in amusement in a way that made Leah roll her eyes.

"Shut up Max, I'm trying to be diplomatic and official or whatever," The other she wolf said without looking to see if it was actually Max that was laughing before turning her attention back to the La Push wolves. "So how can we help you?"

"We're supposed to be inviting you to a meeting of sorts to work out the logistics of having two packs in the area," Leah answered using Jared's words.

"Oh ok," The other woman looked to the biggest male with a questioning look. He simply raised an eyebrow at her to which she sighed with a shrug. He tilted his head to the side for a few seconds before righting it to nod easily at her. "When is this meeting?"

"We're supposed to bring you back with us if it's convenient for you right now, but if not we were instructed to let you pick a date sometime soon." Said Leah.

"Well we're waiting for furniture that should be here in a couple of hours and we have to put all this stuff up. After the beds get here we can go meet your pack at around four."

"Alright," The older she wolf said and made to leave. This peacekeeping crap was a lot easier and a bit more formal than she thought it would be. Oh well, maybe after the meeting she could get some time to talk to the other woman.

"Hold up," The girl called before the wolves could leave. "How about ya'll just turn, deliver the message and hang out here for a bit while we wait on the furniture? Then we can all head over to wherever we're supposed to go together."

"That sounds like a good plan. Embry why don't you go inform whoever is out there patrolling?" Leah suggested. Embry had never moved so fast in his life. He seemed to be the only one who felt awkward in this situation and his imprint had hardly even acknowledged him, which was strange seeing as he was twenty minutes away from hunting her just a moment ago.

He crossed the street and entered the forest in front of his imprint's house before stripping off his cutoffs and shoes. He let the easy feeling of phasing wash over him as he fell on his paws. The thoughts of Jared, Quil, and Collin swam through the pack mind.

 _Jared can you tell Sam that the meeting is at four whenever he phases in?_

 _Absolutely_.

 _So what happened?_ Quil asked. It seemed to Embry that Quil was more excited about his imprinting than he was himself. _Did you talk to her?_

Embry replayed the scene in his mind and Quil gave his best friend a sad little tsk.

 _Dude. You didn't even talk to her, you just sat there and stared like a moron._

 _Thank you Quil,_ Embry snapped. _I think I know what I did._

 _It's ok. Lucky for you I know a thing or two about women. (A quick flicker through the images of the three different girls Quil had dated before he imprinted.) You should probably start out with learning her name and maybe telling her yours. And then ask her where she's from and what brought her to La Push…_

It was embarrassing for Embry to have to consider Quil's wisdom, but he really was the more experienced friend. While Quil was playing the field, Jacob was pining over Bella and Embry was staring at the face of every man that passed, looking for similarities. Looking for his father. And because Embry didn't have a dad growing up, he had no one to explain to him how to properly approach a woman. As a twenty year old shapeshifter Embry was no stranger to the female body, but he knew nothing of courtship. And so, because of that, Embry listened.

…

Taylor watched her chosen mate scurry away from the pack as if he was a small woodland creature avoiding the sharp talons of a predator. She was torn between hunting him like the prey he portrayed and laughing cruelly at his display of weakness. She refrained from both urges and instead addressed the La Push female without taking her eyes off of the naked back of her mate.

"Shy, isn't he?" Taylor asked already knowing the answer to the question. The alpha smiled a tiny, but genuine smile as she turned to the she wolf.

The other girl shrugged and lied. "Just a little."

"I'll have to work on that won't I?" She stuck out her hand in a way that seemed almost unnatural for her. Taylor would have preferred to hug the stranger, but settled for a handshake. "I'm Taylor Grey."

"Leah Clearwater," She said grasping the younger wolf's hand, slightly confused by her statement. Did she know that Embry had imprinted on her? Or had the girl also imprinted on him? Could she wolves even imprint?

Taylor didn't let go of her hand like social standards dictated. Instead she dragged the girl towards the green truck and popped the trunk. She handed Leah more than a few of bags before grabbing some herself. Leah followed the girl into the house, the men of the pack right behind her. The girls had managed to carry all the groceries in by themselves with only one trip so they opted to stay in the kitchen while the boys did the rest of the work. They moved quickly and managed to put up all the food in record time.

Taylor could tell that Leah wanted to talk to her, but about what- she didn't know. So she let the woman gather her thoughts while they worked. When the last can of chili was shoved haphazardly into one of the cabinets the older wolf finally started to speak, but was interrupted by one of the pups.

"Tay! Your boyfriends back!" The young wolf yelled as he entered the kitchen.

Taylor rolled her eyes when her entire pack walked in behind Max, followed by her mate. Both Leah and Embry noted that she didn't correct the boy.

"Leah this is Max," The alpha managed to hold both annoyance and pride in her voice as she introduced them. Leah simply nodded as Taylor continued down the line. The other pup was Jaden. The big brute's name was Evan. The one with the stilted movements was David.

Leah wasn't exactly a dominant person, but she definitely was not going to submit to anyone that she didn't have to. She looked each wolf in the eye for a short while before moving on to the next one, when she reached the end of the line something very strange happened to her. Inside her head, at the very back of her skull, she felt something… move. It was so soft a nudge that she wondered if she had imagined it, but then it happened again. Leah was so preoccupied with placing the odd feeling that she didn't notice that every muscle in David's body had tensed so tightly that his chest wouldn't even allow him to breath.

Embry did notice because that was what Embry did, he observed. And while Embry saw what was happening, Taylor _felt_ it.

The emotions leaping off of David were so strong that she couldn't shield them from herself even if she tried. First it was complete elation, but that wasn't really his elation- no. That outstanding joy was all coming from his wolf. Then there was confusion from David because it had been such a long time since his wolf had felt so strongly. And finally there was fear because David associated strong emotions from his wolf with bad things.

David had just imprinted on Leah and she hadn't even recognized that it happened.

The older she wolf shook off the disconcerting feeling of something inside her head moving and introduced her pack mate to his imprint.

"Taylor this is Embry Call, Embry this is Taylor Grey." Leah said.

"Hi, I'm Embry Call." He said before sticking his hand out. The words were sort of stilted and rushed as if he was reading them from a notecard.

Leah rolled her eyes. _Real smooth Call, real smooth._

Taylor smirked at him and took his hand before pulling him into a bone crushing hug. She had been reserved about hugging Leah earlier, but Embry was hers and she could do with him what she pleased. She spoke into his shoulder, "It's nice to meet you Embry."

"Yep," He said popping the "p" before gently shoving his imprint, _Taylor_ , an arms length away. When she was that close he couldn't think. All he knew was her scent. There was that overlaying smell of wolf- the earthy, woodsy fragrance that they all had. And underneath that was a natural perfume that was completely her. She smelled strongly of honeysuckle and jasmine with undercurrents of lemon and spice. He kind of wanted to lick her.

"So um, what are you doing here?" He asked. Taylor's eyes widened in amusement as he stumbled over his words in an attempt to explain himself. "I don't mean what are you doing here, well I do, but not in _that_ way. What I'm saying is, why are you on my reservation? But like… um. Wha-what brings you to La Push?"

There was a lot that the she could do in the moment. She could poke fun at his obvious discomfort, or even throw him a bone by being sweet. She could act offended or she could just tell him the truth. Instead Taylor's smirk grew before she gave him a playful wink, "You do."

Embry didn't know what to say to that but something inside of him was very pleased with her statement, so when she grabbed his hand again and pulled him out to the front porch to wait for the furniture delivery, he didn't protest.

* * *

 **My Corner:** **Thank you for the awesomely sweet reviews and the favs/follows! As a reward you all get candy.** **It was weird writing this chapter because in my mind Embry and Taylor should know each other so well already, which is silly. They just met yesterday.**

 **Questions, comments, concerns, confusion?**


	4. An Enemy- Part One

**Hey, you guys remember what I said about chapter lengths? Some are short some are long... this is a short one, but a good one if I do say so myself. Very fun to write.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

 **An Enemy- Part One**

"The best way to destroy an enemy is to make him a friend." -Abraham Lincoln

* * *

His imprint had her legs wrapped around another male, there was no part of Embry that liked that.

They had decided to walk rather than run to the rendezvous point because it wasn't far from the house. As soon as they entered the forest Taylor had flung herself onto David piggyback style. She had encased his waist in her long, shapely legs and folded her arms around his chest. Every part of her was touching him and it wasn't right. Embry shook with jealousy and something inside of him threatened to claw its way out and tear David apart.

Taylor was so preoccupied with literally holding her pack mate together that she didn't even notice Embry's feelings. David was a mess. As his alpha it was Taylor's job to keep him from involuntarily exploding into his other half and the wolf inside him was not making it easy for her.

The wolf, Snow, wanted out. He wanted to strut around Leah and show off his fine white coat and vivid blue eyes. He wanted to run with her because he could just tell that she was fast, she wolves always were. He wanted to-

David didn't care what Snow wanted right now. David wanted Snow to tell him exactly what the hell was going on with them.

Snow would tell David what was going on if David the human would let Snow the wolf meet-

 _ **No** **.** _ Snow the wolf would tell David what he wanted to know or David the human was going to make Snow a very miserable wolf.

Snow thought that maybe he should have picked another human to bond with.

 _Taylor_ thought that maybe the two of them should stop bickering because it was giving all three of them a headache. And Taylor knew that Snow better have stopped trying to rip David in half because they were about to meet a big pack that might not be receptive to them. If David or Snow embarrassed Taylor at this meeting then Killer would make them a _very_ miserable pair.

Snow was a clever wolf, he decided that it would be best to take the advice of their wise alpha.

Embry, who didn't know that his imprint was only keeping her pack mate together, clenched his jaw a little bit tighter every time Taylor tightened her arms around David. Embry was just at his wits end when they finally reached the clearing where so many important events had been housed before. On the other side his pack stood in loose formation, so it wasn't hard for him and Leah to find their place among their brothers. Leah stood behind Jared and to the left of Quil. Embry stood behind Quil and to the right of Seth.

Embry did not miss the small frown on his imprints lips when she realized how lowly ranked he was. It had never bothered Embry before that he only ranked above the pups (it only made sense he thought seeing as he was only half Quileute) but now that he had Taylor, who knew exactly what it meant to be ranked so low in a pack so large, he was embarrassed. He stared at his bare feet in shame and only saw the light skin that marked him as different from his brothers. And, not for the first time, Embry wished he was better.

Taylor watched Embry drop his head and wondered what had made him feel so desolate. _He's a very sensitive boy,_ She thought. She wanted to go over and rub his belly, maybe nuzzle his neck with her nose, but she knew she couldn't. Where he stood was the other alpha's territory and it would be disrespectful to just waltz on over there because her mate was feeling sad. But Embry might not know that and he wouldn't look at her so she couldn't even give him a reassuring look. So she climbed off of David's back and took her place between him and Evan.

She counted the other pack, there were nine in total, and if their formation was correct her mate was ranked seventh. Taylor remembered the faces she had seen in the diner and recognized that the two unfamiliar faces were the alpha and the Third. The Third was of average height at maybe 6'1 and as muscular as any other wolf. He was handsome though, in a rugged way that was different than Embry's prettiness. On his face he wore a sneer that took away from his good looks and Taylor assessed that he was angry. Probably volatile. She would bet her bottom dollar that he fought that way, filled with pure rage. All fang and claw. Jaden used to fight that way too, using his pent up anger at his parents as fuel. It was dangerous, sloppy, and Taylor had demonstrated to Jaden many times that it was the quickest way to get killed in any kind of battle.

The alpha was… different. He was stoic, like David. Almost as big as Evan. Not exactly a looker in her opinion, but maybe if he smiled. Those things didn't worry her though. She didn't need him to show her emotion to predict which move he would make next. Size meant almost nothing to a fighter as skilled, smart, and fast as Taylor. And what he looked like was nowhere near important to her when her wolf had already chosen a mate.

No, none of those things worried her. What bothered her was the, for lack of better word, _vibe_ that the man emanated. There was something inside of him (most likely his wolf) that called to her, except it wasn't exactly a call. She had felt the call of wolves before- it happened whenever her own pack needed or wanted her attention. The pull to them in response to their calls varied with the strength of their need and the strength of the wolf. The strongest pulls always came from David and they were strong enough to pull her right into his head. The other alpha's wolf was pulling on her so hard that she literally felt it tugging at her heart. She could feel the desperation and misery radiating from it, but he wasn't her wolf. He didn't belong to her so she couldn't help him.

A memory that didn't belong to Taylor flashed through her mind. It was Killer's memory, but back then she was called Tsida and her alpha was Kaliso, the wolf who had many. Kaliso's pack was twenty men strong, it was the biggest there ever was, and Tsida was only a pup. Tsida loved Kaliso like a brother and so whenever Kaliso ran, Tsida followed him and he would let her. Because Tsida was always with Kaliso she had learned many useful things from him, one of those useful things was how to take a wolf.

 _You can have him if you want. You can have them all, I can show you how._ Killer whispered from the back of Taylor's head. And then, without permission, Killer tugged on every single member of the other pack.

* * *

 ** _My Corner_ : You guys :( Only one person reviewed to the last chapter. (Thank you Neko Grl, you're always a sweetie) That's why this one was so long in coming, was giving you all an opportunity to say something. I've decided to set chapter goals. Maybe five for this one? And then I'll post the next chapter. Please, I'd really like to know what at least a few of you think. :)**

 **Questions, comments, concerns, confusion (I think maybe this chapter might confuse some)?**


	5. An Enemy- Part Two

**Chapter Five**

 **An Enemy- Part Two**

"The best way to destroy an enemy is to make him a friend." -Abraham Lincoln

* * *

Samuel Uley considered himself to be a good man. As a boy he tried his very hardest to be the perfect son for his constantly fighting parents. When he turned six, his father left and Sam looked after his mother like any good son would. When he became a wolf he worked hard to understand the beast inside of him. The day he lost control and mutilated his entire reason to exist, he caged the monster that had invaded his brain and made sure that he would _never_ get out. As an imprinter he made sure his imprintee was as happy as he could possibly make her. When he married Emily Young and made her Emily Uley he provided for her just like a husband should. As the alpha he led his pack to the best of his ability and seeing how nobody had managed to die on his watch, he felt that he was doing a pretty good job. Sam was sure he was fair, just, and decisive as the alpha.

He taught his wolves all about control, it was the basis for each and every lesson they ever learned. But even with four years of conditioning under their belts, none of them were prepared for whatever it was that was happening. It was more than disconcerting and Sam imagined that it was the same feeling that Alice had when she fell down the rabbit hole, or Dorothy as she spun around inside that tornado. Behind him his lower ranked wolves, the pups and Seth, fell flat on their faces. Embry, Leah and Quil were brought to their knees. Paul, Jared and Sam staggered a few steps forward.

Sam had caged and chained down his wolf a long time ago, but even locked away it was still an alpha wolf. It was still the strongest of nine and it was not ready to give up that title. So it broke away from the chains that it's human had laid on him and sunk his claws and fangs into every single member of _his_ pack and pulled them back to him so hard that every one of his wolves were flat on their faces. He stood strong and proud as an inhuman snarl ripped from his throat, his eyes flashing a color black as midnight.

"Shit," One of the stranger wolves whispered.

"Stay low," The female ordered in a haunting layering of voices. The leading voice was a deeper, harsher sound and underneath it was a lighter, more mischievous voice. The girl's eyes were a vibrant gold color that clashed with the darkness of her skin, adding to the etherealness of the moment.

There was a war happening and Taylor Grey had never seen anything like it. Killer had though and if Taylor would allow Killer to show her-

 _No._ Taylor growled at her wolf. _You've done enough teaching today._

This wolf was at war with himself and it was all their fault. There was nothing that they could do for the other alpha but wait. And so they watched through gold eyes that slowly bleed into brown as the male struggled to regain control of his wolf. Taylor saw the man's eyes flash from brown to black to brown again. It was an ongoing cycle, but luckily the brown lasted longer than the black and the alpha was soon in control of himself.

"Brother, we don't want any trouble," She said. "My wolf… she is eager to teach me things and sometimes doesn't consider the consequences of her actions. You must know how it is when your wolf takes control-"

The alpha male bared his teeth and crouched low to the ground in an aggressive stance. Taylor responded instinctively and mimicked his stance, giving her own fierce growl. A whimper from one of the watching wolves caused both of the alphas to straighten.

Embry was torn.

There were a million things going through his head all at once. The girl, his _mate_ ,Taylor… the alpha? Everything about her screamed it and he wondered why he had never noticed it before. He thought back to the first time that he had seen her when she was leading her pack into the diner. She had looked every single wolf in their eye without batting an eyelash. Then he thought about how she spoke for all of her group when he and Leah had greeted them earlier. He had assumed it was because she was a better speaker and that, like in his own pack, the bigger male would be the leader.

Embry thought about how skilled a fighter his own alpha was. He had witnessed Sam tear apart vampires on several occasions and knew that the male alpha could hold his own. He had seen Sam break apart wolf fights within his pack with his bare, human hands. He also knew that the man was short tempered at times and always sensitive about his wolf and control.

He thought about how suddenly tiny his mate looked. She stood across the clearing, crouched low to the ground with her teeth bared and eyes glowing a strange, gold color. A sharp growl emitting from between her tightly clenched teeth. She was the smallest of all the wolves gathered in both height and muscle. He remembered holding her in his arms earlier during that brief hug. Her head reached his chin and her arms felt taut, but small in contrast to his own. Embry's eyes darted between his large alpha and his comparatively little mate and whimpered.

He hadn't meant to release the sound that he felt in his throat, but somehow it naturally escaped from his lips. He sounded a bit like a wounded pup and he didn't like it, but it had a desirable effect. Both of the alphas instantly righted themselves and turned to make sure that he was alright. Sam's eyes were wild, but Taylor's had returned to the coffee colored brown Embry favored.

Sam's eyes flickered over his group at the sound of Embry's distress. The wolves of his pack were back on their feet now and it looked as if Collin had managed to break his nose from the fall. It was quickly healing though and the pup was smart enough to hold it in place so that it wouldn't mend itself crookedly. No one was seriously hurt, but they all looked a bit jarred. It was enough for Sam to chain his wolf down once again, but he felt something inside him had changed. While the wolf was sated and chained for the time being- it would never be caged again. Sam knew that the moment he yanked his pack back under his control.

He threw daggers at the female alpha with cold eyes. He hated her right then and there. He had worked so hard to keep the monster inside of him locked away. He had made sure that his pack would never see that side of him and would never discover that horrible side of themselves. And this girl, this _she_ -wolf baby _alpha_ , she had managed to free the beast in a matter of minutes. He wanted to kill her. He felt it low in his gut, but he also felt guilt for even thinking it because wasn't she kind of pack now? In the same way that Kim, Claire or even Emily was pack?

In the back of his mind his wolf growled quietly in agreement. No, they couldn't kill the girl because even though she was a wolf she was also an imprint.

Sam felt his stomach role at the reminder of his wolf's new found freedom and sighed dejectedly.

 _No_ , Sam agreed. _They wouldn't kill the girl. But they would keep her close and away from as many of his wolves as he could._

* * *

 **My corner: Long time no see, amirite? Sorry about that. As usual sprinkle your love all over this chapter. Review and tell a friend.**

 **Questions? Comments? Confusion? Concerns?**


End file.
